<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Manchester Files: I'm Horny So Lego by MaresThird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095587">The Manchester Files: I'm Horny So Lego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaresThird/pseuds/MaresThird'>MaresThird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/F, How the manu lego set got tobin laid multiple times, I did not know legos could be so expensive, Porn with a slight plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, christen is a little vixen, mostly smut tho, smutty smut smut, sometimes quarantine is not so bad, they were getting busy, this is why there was not much quarantine content, totally can see C and T into bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaresThird/pseuds/MaresThird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin purchases the Old Trafford Lego set and is excited to assemble it. Christen isn't feeling it as much, normally she would be fine to direct her attention to other things while Tobin played with her Legos, except she's feeling pretty horny. </p><p>Or, how Christen distracts Tobin from assembling her stadium. </p><p>Oh, and the people depicted in this story are only characters and you shouldn't take any of this seriously. It's totally made up. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Manchester Files: I'm Horny So Lego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobin,” Christen calls to her from the couch she’s sitting on, “this has 3,898 pieces!”<br/>
“<br/>
Yeah, I got almost 2,000 VIP Points!” She calls back excitedly, where she’s currently on floor looking over the shiny box. “After I finish this, I might get Diagon Alley- with the points I could get over a hundred bucks off.” </p><p>Christen smiles at her excitement and shakes her head because she knows how this is exactly going to go. Tobin will start construction, get annoyed at having to read the instructions and then she’ll have to step in and read them to her while she sorts the pieces. What should take a few hours each night will get dragged out for a little over two months and Tobin will get annoyed with it, just like she did with the Hogwarts Castle build and the NASA Apollo 11 Lunar Lander and Statue of Liberty build. It was after the Statue of Liberty had it’s pieces spread throughout the living room in Tobin’s condo that Christen and put her foot down and strongly encouraged Tobin to move her assembly area to her spare bedroom. It had been two months and Christen had visited three times and three times she had stepped barefoot on a Lego piece. Enough was enough. </p><p>She resolves she’s not going to let that happen again even though they have no spare room for Tobin to work at her leisure. They’re lucky to have an actual bedroom and not just a studio. Christen doesn’t want to take the joy Tobin gets from assembling the sets, she just wants to have it more organized and keep her feet safe. She’s got her own things to do and she doesn’t necessarily want to spend most of her day assembling a miniature version of Old Trafford. It’s Tobin’s thing, not hers. She’s been there and she will be working and training this small space for another twelve days until they complete their quarantine. </p><p>What she needs to do is somehow encourage Tobin to complete this project by herself, neatly. She rises from the couch and sets the instruction booklet on the floor next to Tobin, smiling again when she hears Tobin mumbling excitedly over her new toy. The booklet should actually be called a book. It’s thick and Christen noticed it was 367 pages. This will be interesting. </p><p>As she brews some tea, she snaps a photo of her fiancé on the floor, who is organizing the numbered bags she has removed from the box. A packet of stickers lies near her knees along with a smaller white box. Christen thought the booklet was pretty cool as she flipped through the history of the stadium, featuring prominent players, coaches and special seasons. She knows Tobin would enjoy looking at it, soaking in the history before they face their new coaches and teammates soon. She knows they both want to brush up on Manchester United’s history before their Media Day so they don’t come off as ignorant and alienate staff or fans. </p><p>The dryer buzzes loudly, which has made her flinch since they’ve arrived at their new living quarters, once again reminding her to look how to turn it off. But it serves it’s purpose as she watches Tobin crossly look over at the offensive piece of machinery before sighing heavily and dragging herself off the floor to walk with slouched shoulders to change the loads and fold the freshly dried clothing. </p><p>Christen smirks to herself, carefully hiding her mouth behind her mug so as not to be caught and that’s when the idea begins to formulate in her mind. </p><p>The perfect way to keep the apartment clean, greatly lower the percentages of her stepping on an errant Lego piece, which has happened enough back in Portland to the point that Lego sets are now assembled only in the spare room, and have some peace of mind. </p><p>And maybe some incredible sex. </p><p>Comforted that their place is safe for such activities without worry about making an unintentional sex tape that would most likely go viral, Christen is feeling a little eager to break out the toys and have some fun. She remembers the first time she scanned the entire hotel room, including the bathroom and closet with a RF Finder and Hidden Camera Detector in her hotel room, causing her roommate at the time, a twenty-two year old, first call up Kristie Mewis to ask her if she wore tin foil hats before running out the room to tell the entire team what she was doing. </p><p>Having to face her teammates who filled up her room and stared at her with questioning looks waiting for an explanation, Christen, as a recent call up herself, was none too eager to draw this much attention to herself. </p><p>Christen just asked them if they had ever heard of sportscaster Erin Andrews and the unfortunate incident the woman suffered of being filmed while in her hotel room and hoped that was enough to shut them up. Thankfully, they had and to Christen’s shock, Alex Morgan, the talented forward who intimidated Christen by just breathing, stepped forward claiming she didn’t want to have her nudes go viral and politely asked Christen about the device she was using. </p><p>After that, she endured them calling her Inspector Gadget for the duration of the tournament in Portugal, yet they had all asked to borrow the device for their own room inspection. Four weeks later, she received an unexpected phone call from team veteran Abby Wambach herself, thanking her because she found a camera behind the mirror of her hotel room while staying in New York for an appearance. When Christen arrived for her next camp, players and staff all had units and it quickly became the first thing packed in everyone’s suitcases. She smiles at the memory, thankful for Alex stepping in like she did. They’ve become very close friends since then, working through their natural rival feelings and becoming each other’s biggest cheerleaders. </p><p>So, now knowing and being comforted that their apartment is free and clear of any unknown cameras or recording units, Christen is relaxed about being naked around the place and having sex anywhere she wants and she likes to have sex. Especially with Tobin. Tobin is the perfect partner, she vocalizes her feelings, she likes to take charge and also allows Christen to lead things when she’s in the mood as well. She doesn’t mind being a little rough and just fucking and she’s incredibly soft and tender when they make love. She’s open to trying to new things and very eager to please Christen. Plus, she has a praise kink that delights Christen to no end.  </p><p>Successful, driven athletes crave habits and order, allocating their days to routines and only varying for them for sickness and enforced rest periods, like vacations. Sleep patterns, workout loads, hydration levels, nutrition and menstrual cycles are all carefully monitored and it fast becomes just daily living to them. It’s no exception to them in quarantine, whether they were in Portland or now, Manchester. </p><p>Today is the first day they are truly acclimated to the time zone difference and they had awoken at six, Christen doing her yoga and meditation and Tobin reading scripture. They have breakfast, work on their own separate Re-Inc responsibilities then partake in an hour workout. Then it’s lunch, back to Re-Inc for an hour while their meal digests, then another workout, showers and then a nap. Sometimes they have sex before or after napping. Then it’s free time for reading, working on Legos, checking socials or whatever they want. Dinner, then studying playbooks, TV or movie time, then bedtime. Some days the schedule shifts a little, but all of those activities occur each day. Currently, they’ve eaten dinner and are enjoying their free time. </p><p>Tobin buying the expensive and insane piece count Lego of Old Trafford is sure to mess with the schedule. It’s just Tobin’s nature when she gets wholly involved in a project. It’s Christen’s job to keep them both on track. One way is how they manage apartment living with tasks assigned to each one performs them well and doesn’t mind doing them. Hence, Tobin and the laundry. Christen will cook and clean the kitchen, Tobin will do laundry and clean the apartment. Sometimes they blend jobs, Tobin will cook and do the dishes when Christen is not feeling it and vice versa. The quarantine has given them the opportunity to actually live together for the longest stretch since they’ve been together and there’s been a certain joy in it. They truly get along and care for one another and living with Tobin is easy and she wouldn’t trade it for anything. </p><p>She knows exactly how to push her buttons to get what she wants. Okay, so Tobin knows how to do it to her as well, but right now, Tobin’s in the world of plastic pieces and daydreaming of soccer and memories of playing on Old Trafford’s pitch while Christen wants to fuck her. Badly. Watching her with a beanie on her head and wearing those thick framed glasses stirs the flames of desire in her. Especially when she reaches for a bag and her shirt rides up and shows that flash of skin along her hip that’s so fucking sexy. Tobin is fucking hot in anything she wears, even when it’s ugly boxers or questionable shirts. </p><p>Christen finishes off her tea, now felling a bit warm, inside and out and decides to change her clothes. Smirking, she pads past Tobin and enters the bedroom, tapping the end of her nose as she decides what to wear. </p><p>From the hallway, Christen spies on Tobin. She’s glad to see Tobin has slid most of the bags under the glass coffee table, removing them from the walkway and the chance of an unfortunate foot injury. Tobin is currently kneeling with her ass resting on those muscular calves, her arches and bare toes exposed. Tobin suddenly leans forward to look at the booklet and Christen sees how her calves tighten and her shirt exposes skin and the waistband of her boxers under her shorts and suddenly she’s feeling that hot fire low in her belly, stirring the lava of desire within her. </p><p>She approaches her stealthily form behind, like a jungle cat hunting her prey. She kneels quietly behind her, “Hi, baby,” she murmurs, scooting in close and placing both of her hands on Tobin’s shoulders, massaging them gently, “you’ve been at this for a while,” she comments, “wanna take a little break?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Tobin mumbles, “I’m almost done with-” she arches her back when Christen leans in and kisses her neck, softly sucking under her exposed ear. “Oh,” Tobin breathes, holding still while Christen continues to massage her shoulders, feeling the muscles beneath her shirt. Christen works her way up Tobin’s neck, taking in her scent and taste of her skin as she lightly bites and sucks over the area. She kisses her jaw and uses a hand to turn Tobin’s head, their lips meeting as she runs her tongue along Tobin’s lips, persistently asking for entrance. Their tongues tangle, Christen coming in hot and heavy, dropping her hand from Tobin’s jaw to cup her breast and squeeze. Tobin moans in her mouth, a hand covering Christen’s on her breast, holding it in place and encouraging her to squeeze again.  </p><p>Instead, Christen drops her hand, placing it on Tobin’s hip and breaking free of their kiss, “Come to bed,” she husks in her ear. Tobin nods and watches as Christen moves and stands, her eyes growing wide when she sees Christen is wearing a burgundy lingerie without bottoms. Tobin swallows and hurries to stand, scattering pieces of the stadium on the coffee table in her rush and follows closely behind her, both of her hands on Christen’s hips. </p><p>Christen stops abruptly, Tobin crashing into her back, and she spins to face the woman, her eyes dark with lust. She embraces Tobin hungrily, kissing her forcefully akin to how she would when they’ve been separated for weeks at a time when in season. She guides her to the bed, the back of Tobin’s knees hitting the mattress and sending her down with a bounce, looking up at her with a knowing smirk. </p><p>“Slide back,” Christen orders, roughly pushing Tobin’s shoulder back and crawling on top of her with not much room between them as Tobin lies back. Christen’s hand spreads Tobin’s right leg wide, forcing her own leg against her core, rutting against her sharply. Her right fingers massage Tobin’s small breast while her left hand is on the mattress, her arm straight to support her as she hovers over her lover. She leans down to kiss her willing partner and feels Tobin’s fingers gliding along her sides, her eyes growing heavy lidded. </p><p>“I love you,” Tobin murmurs breathlessly in between kisses, her hips matching Christen’s leg movements. It doesn’t take long for Christen to feel slickness on her thigh as Tobin grows wet with desire. She knows she could fuck her like this and make her come but she doesn’t want to do that. She wants to taste her. </p><p>“I love you too,” Christen husks back, nudging Tobin’s neck with her head, going back to just below Tobin’s ear to whisper, “take off your clothes,”</p><p>Tobin immediately moves to pull at her shirt, while Christen sits back on her knees, assisting to slide off her shorts and boxers together and toss them to the floor. Tobin is sitting upright, reaching for her when Christen gently presses her hands on her shoulders, pushing back on the mattress. She holds Tobin’s wrists against the surface, leaning down to kiss her passionately before moving down to kiss her neck. Her hand finds Tobin’s breast and latches on, using her thumb to harden her small nub. Christen moves down, licking and kissing Tobin’s neck, finding the hollow of clavicle, sucking and nipping at it, pleased to hear Tobin’s sharp gasp. </p><p>Down she moves, suckling her nipple, while her hand continues to tease her nipple before moving over and licking around the darkened skin. She releases Tobin’s wrists as she lowers herself to plant light kisses on Tobin’s stomach, licking the soft skin and tracing the lines of her muscular abdomen. Her scalp tingles when Tobin’s fingers scratch it, sending a shiver through her that only prompts her to begin sucking on her skin. </p><p>“Please,” Tobin urges, “I need you to touch me,” she breathes out huskily, her breathing beginning to increase and grow louder as she inhales through her mouth. Her hips rolling with desire and anticipation and need. </p><p>Christen gives in and moves lower, Tobin’s scent filling her nostrils and exciting her more. She loves how turned on Tobin gets so quickly. They both have crazy sex drives, to the point that Christen would schedule time slots when they’re in season to assure they get enough proper rest and don’t stay up all night pleasing each other. She’s lucky that they both enjoy relaxing on vacations and don’t have the need to sight see and create a busy schedule. For as organized as Christen is and prefers her live to be, those unstructured times with Tobin have become something she cherishes. She feels free and authentic in those times. </p><p>She’s been using this time during quarantine and now in Manchester to gain more of that authenticity, she wants to be free all the time. She’s greedy for it. So, during the days of structure, she intentionally makes time to be authentic, through yoga, intentionally doing nothing or being intimate with Tobin. Where she likes order and knowing what her day will entail, Tobin is the epitome of spontaneous. It works for them and they both benefit from the closeness of being together. </p><p>She inhales deeply, taking in that earthy scent that excites her so and then slowly licks through Tobin’s center, smirking to herself when she hears the familiar intake of breath from her partner. She doesn’t necessarily tease, but she takes it slow, a few more licks and Tobin has stopped scratching her scalp, she’s holding on it with one hand and when she glances up she confirms the other hand is gripped around a bar of the headboard like she knew it would be. </p><p>She plunges into Tobin deeply, fucking her slowly, a steady in and out and in and out until she gives a little twirl and Tobin arches her back with loud exhale. “Fuck,” she cries out, </p><p>“Chris,” she groans, “please,” she begs, “I need you in me,” </p><p>Christen complies, moving her tongue to flick at her clit as she slowly slides two fingers within her. She loves how tight Tobin is, how she can feel Tobin clench and pull her in deeper. How responsive she is when she curls her fingers every time she pulls back, fluttering over the spot that sends Tobin cursing and writhing under her. She alternates curling her fingers, wanting to prolong this, keep it going for as long as she can. She looks up while she works and admires Tobin’s movements, how her hips roll and ab muscle contract with her easy gliding motion. How she’s coated with a light sweat, her body glistening in the lamplight. </p><p>“You look so beautiful like this,” Christen praises her while she speeds up her pace, pushing and pulling, making Tobin pant as her breath speeds up as well. “Does this feel good?” she asks. </p><p>“So good,” Tobin’s strangled voice chokes out. </p><p>“I love the noises you make when I please you,” Christen enthuses, “Would you like to come?” </p><p>“Yes, yes, please,” Tobin begs, “I want to” Tobin cuts off to groan when Christen dips her head down and licks at Tobin’s clit, swirling her tongue around it, then sucking. As she sucks and swirls, her fingers curl and she massages her g-spot. Tobin’s thighs quake, flinching out of control. </p><p>“Oh, God!” Tobin cries out, panting as she now grips the bars of the headboard with both hands, “So good, so good, yes,” she chants before erupting with a loud groan that lasts until she’s out of breath, her chest heaving as her legs fall to the mattress. Her eyes are clamped shut, her mouth open, loudly inhaling and exhaling, trying to get air in her lungs.<br/>
Christen slowly removes her fingers, feeling Tobin jerk being so sensitive. She extends her hand to grab the towel she had the forethought to place there when she changed her clothes. She slowly wipes her face and fingers and then tosses the hand towel to the side of the bed, crawling up next to Tobin and rolling on her side, propping her head up with a bent elbow and her hand cupping her cheek. She reaches over and pulls some hair from Tobin’s face and then lovingly letting her fingers run over her jaw. </p><p>Tobin’s eyes open just a touch, eying her as her breathing calms, a wide, closed mouth smile appearing on her face. </p><p>“How was it, baby?” Christen questions, smiling down at her.</p><p>“You’re so amazing,” Tobin smiles, “that was so hot, babe,” she puckers her lips, silently asking for a kiss, which Christen readily obliges. </p><p> </p><p>XXXX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time it happens is three days later. Tobin has been doing well keeping her space small and generally located to the coffee table. However, on this day, Christen was entering the living room from the kitchen, her face in her phone, watching a livestream on Instagram of Megan Rapinoe discussing the importance of voting when she steps on an errant Lego on the floor. </p><p>“Ow!” she yelps, clutching her phone and hopping on one foot, fearful of landing on another plastic piece. </p><p>“Oh, babe!” Tobin jerks up from the table, watching as Christen hops one footed to the arm of the couch, holding her foot with one hand and her phone with the other. </p><p>“Damnit Tobin!” she curses crossly, sitting on the arm of the arm of the couch, dropping her phone on the cushion and massaging her pained foot with both hands. </p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Tobin says earnestly, getting up and swiping the piece for the floor, tossing it on the table where it bounces a few ties and skitters off onto the floor of the other side. </p><p>“Really?” Christen’s eye flash dangerously. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Tobin repeats, more tenderly as she comes to her side, “I didn’t know it fell,” </p><p>Christen knows it’s true and knows Tobin wouldn’t let it stay right in the walkway if she knew it was there. However, this is the perfect time to teach her a lesson. They’ve been dabbling a little with dominant and submissive play, both intrigued with the dynamic. It certainly adds a thrill and Christen never knew she liked to be so dominant sexually. It opened up something deep within her, the same as being submissive did for Tobin. In past relationships, both were the opposite, Tobin typically being the pursuer, the dominant one. The one who would engage, while Christen was the one who liked being pursued and generally gave in to her desires. They take turns when doing this because sometimes Christen wants to be submit and Tobin enjoys dominating her. They’ve read up on being switches and how the dynamic works and how to be safe with each other. Most of the time, they play their scenes, but sometimes, say like now, when Christen gets the urge, they’ll just pop up. The other one must consent before they begin, hence they agreed to use middle names to announce the scene. </p><p>“Tobin Powell,” Christen says sharply, seeing how Tobin straightens her spine, coming to rest at attention, “crawl over here and pick up this Lego,” she’s glaring at her, yet arches an eyebrow, silently asking if she’s willing to play this scene out. </p><p>Tobin holds her gaze, giving her a single nod, before dropping her eyes to the floor, “Yes, Mistress," she says as she scurries to complete the task. </p><p><em>Mistress</em> </p><p>The title and Tobin’s low voice makes the pain leave Christen’s foot momentarily and her heartrate speed up. She stands and winces once when her foot hits the floor, still sore from the stupid Lego. She walks over to the chaise and sits primly on the edge, watching Tobin place the offending piece of plastic on the coffee table and kneel again, her head bent down. </p><p>“Come to my side,” Christen instructs, pointing to the spot on her right. </p><p>Tobin crawls over and kneels next to her with her hands behind her back and her head down, staring at the floor. </p><p>“Over my knee,” Christen orders after a short pause. </p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” Tobin nods and rises and drapes herself over her lap. </p><p>“Give me your ass,” Christen demands, “I want to see skin,” she states.</p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” Tobin complies and Christen observes as Tobin works off her sweatpants and boxers, letting them pool around her ankles. </p><p>“Now,” Christen says, her voice curt, “I would say that in the last five days you’ve had this Lego set, how many times have I asked you to be careful about having pieces on the floor?” </p><p>“I do not know, Mistress,” Tobin replies. </p><p>“I would say at least three times a day, wouldn’t you?” Christen inquires, setting her left hand on Tobin’s back. </p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” Tobin replies, she thinks the number is a little high since she has a feeling of what’s coming next. </p><p>“And how many times would that make, Tobin Powell?” Christen asks, using her middle name.</p><p>“Fifteen, Mistress,” Tobin answers. </p><p>“Yes, fifteen. Fifteen times I’ve asked you and guess what happened today?” </p><p>“You stepped on a piece, Mistress” Tobin answers with disappointment. </p><p>“Yes, I stepped on a piece and hurt my foot.” Christen states. “And who is responsible for that piece being on the ground” </p><p>“I am, Mistress,” Tobin replies miserably, feeling awful for being disobedient and hurting her Mistress. </p><p>“And what should we do so this doesn’t happen again?” </p><p>“I need to be corrected, Mistress,” Tobin admits, hanging her head.  </p><p>“Yes,” Christen states, “I need to correct you for this transgression,” </p><p>“Yes, Mistress.” </p><p>“I think fifteen strikes would be a proper correction,” </p><p>“Yes, Mistress.” </p><p>“You will count aloud after each stroke and thank me for correcting you,” </p><p>“Yes, Mistress.” </p><p>Christen rubs her hand on Tobin’s ass with her right hand, then grips the muscle firmly, “What is this?” she questions.</p><p>“Yours, Mistress,” Tobin replies, feeling herself growing wet. It turns her on so much hearing Christen like this, so full of authority and in control. Sometimes she gets turned on when they in meetings for Re-Inc when Christen flexing her authrority, making decisions and being assertive when she needs to with vendors or media. She feels free when she allows herself to just let Chris do she wants. She’s grown to really enjoy the experience, it doesn’t make her think too hard, like when she’s dominant, when she submits, she just let’s go. It’s freeing because she trusts Christen with everything. </p><p>“Yes, this is mine,” Christen states, rubbing her ass again, “and I will do with it what I like,” </p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” Tobin swallows, knowing what is coming next. </p><p><em>THWAP!</em> </p><p>“One,” Tobin calls out as she winces, “thank you, Mistress,” </p><p><em>THWAP!</em> </p><p>“Two, thank you, Mistress,” </p><p>On and on it goes, Christen admiring the reddening skin, Tobin feeling the sharp pain. Christen is stroking her with her open palm, alternating on each cheek, delivering each slap rather quickly. </p><p><em>THWAP!</em> </p><p>“Fourteen,” Tobin pants, “thank you….Mistress,” she gulps, her eyes watering.</p><p>Christen holds her hand in the air, pausing before delivering the final smack. She feels Tobin squirm slightly and waits for another twenty seconds she knows Tobin feels is at least ten minutes. </p><p><em>THWAP!</em> </p><p>Tobin groans, her shoulder blades pushing back as she arches her back, “Fifteen!” she declares, taking quick two breathes, “thank you, Mistress!” </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Christen replies, her hand lightly caressing Tobin’s red and heated skin. “You did wonderfully,” she praises, “Such a good girl,” </p><p>Tobin nearly preens at the compliment, never before being with Christen would she have realized she had a praise kink. Hearing those words only further increased the moisture building in between her legs and she felt it would soon be running down her thighs. “Thank you, Mistress,” she replies breathily, wondering if Christen would allow her to come quickly. She’s feeling on edge just from the spanking she’s received.  </p><p>“I think you should be rewarded for how well you took your correction,” Christen smiles down at her, seeing how Tobin’s back expands and contracts with the deep breathes she’s taking. She’s trembling on her lap and Christen can hear it in her voice when she speaks. </p><p>“If it pleases you, Mistress,” </p><p>Slowly, Christen moves her hand from Tobin’s ass to her center, using one finger to lightly stroke through her hot slickness. Tobin gives a high pitched, closed moan, struggling to remain still. Christen knows it won’t take much to get Tobin off at this point, she’s already so close, she can feel it. Slowly she enters her, feeling the heat surround her finger as she begins to stroke her. She adds another finger and Tobin begins to jerk against the side of her leg as she thrusts inside her. </p><p>“Mistress, may I come?” Tobin asks, panting again. </p><p>“Not until I say you may,” Christen replies, speeding up her movements. </p><p>“Yes,” Tobin groans, “Mistress,” she chokes out and Christen feels how Tobin has her hands on the floor to support herself. Christen twists her wrist to let her curled fingers brush up against Tobin’s clit with each thrust, making Tobin reel and shudder from the sensation. </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah,” Tobin pants with each thrust, “Miss-<em>tress!</em>” she pants loudly. </p><p>“You may come,” Christen announces, using her free hand to issue three sharp smacks to Tobin’s ass as she comes. Tobin gives out a guttural groan, trying not to be loud as she flinches on Christen’s lap, her legs spasming uncontrollably before going limp and she’s a mess of heavily breathing dead weight. Christen reaches down and wipes her right hand thoroughly in Tobin’s underwear, before gently placing it on Tobin’s ass, knowing her touch is comforting. Her left hand is reassuringly gliding on Tobin’s heaving back. She waits until Tobin’s breathing evens out before she speaks. </p><p>“And what have learned about your Legos?” she asks, her tone slightly condescending. </p><p>“Keep them out of the walkway, Mistress,” Tobin replies. </p><p>“And will you be my good little girl and do that?” she asks, still rubbing Tobin’s back. </p><p>“Yes, Mistress, I will,” Tobin replies earnestly. </p><p>“Good,” Christen smiles, “I know you always try to be a good girl,” </p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” </p><p>Christen lets out a satisfied sigh, “Was that good for you, baby?” she asks, her voice back to its normal tone and cadence, signifying the scene is over. Tobin rises off her legs, kneeling beside her, “Oh, babe,” she smiles, “that was fucking hot,” she shakes her head slightly and leans in to kiss her, “I really want to fuck you right now,” she kisses her again, it’s hot and needy as she presses herself against her. </p><p>“Come here, you,” Christen chuckles, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her onto the chaise. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>XXXX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Christen knows she’s doing it on purpose. Yes, the weather has turned very nice, hot even, but Tobin has been only wearing her sports bra and shorts for the last three days. She claims it’s because she’s hot and the thermostat is still acting up. Christen has cracked open the windows, enough so that she’s in sweats and sweatpants and socks because she’s chilled, yet Tobin is flaunting herself around their small apartment in nearly nothing. It’s driving her wild. She has to do something about it. She knows Tobin is silently taunting her to do something about it. She knows it. The way Tobin just barely smirks when she catches Christen checking her out only confirms it. </p><p>Christen could barely concentrate on her emails while Tobin was working out with her back turned to her, flexing her bare arms and shoulders with the elastic tubing only six feet away from her. How she quietly counted crunches, legs and arms flexing and moving, her abs contracting with every breath. How she stood by the kitchen counter, glistening with sweat, looking so unfairly and insanely hot. When they made the decision to opt out of the Challenge Cup, Christen was faced with the realization she was on her own for the most part in keeping her fitness up. Utah sent her workouts, yet she didn't have access to a gym like Tobin did for a few months until a facility opened up in Portland. So her fitness level isn't the same as Tobin and she knows she isn't close to playing a full ninety. Tobin is gettng there, she's probably good for a half or sixty minutes. It takes time to build up the endurance and she follows the workouts sent to her through the National Team and sends them and Manchester her workout results from her Apple watch and surveys she completes daily. So, she notices that Tobin has more definition than she has, getting close to that in season cut body she's come to lust after insatiably. </p><p>The worst was when Tobin walked out of the bathroom, clad in a fresh sports bra and yet another pair of shorts, hugging her slim hips and riding high on her thighs. Nevermind  the whole being able to put on a sports bra after showering, like, that was whatever sort of hidden superpower she must possess. </p><p>When Christen followed with her own workout, trying her best and, not succeeding, in distracting Tobin from her computer, it only served to turn her mind to ways to get the woman react. When she was unsuccessful, and she <em>swore</em> Tobin was ignoring her intentionally, she was frustrated. </p><p>When Tobin decided to nap on the couch, Christen silently seethed, knowing she would never ask her to have sex, not when she like this. Not when she felt so needy. She didn’t want to give in and get teased for being a horny little vixen as Tobin would say. No, she thinks she needs to take her, maybe have another scene. Show her who’s boss. She believes that’s what driving Tobin to do to this. She wants it. She wants to be taken. She’s silently pushing her buttons so Christen will deliver with something big. Something intense. </p><p>And she knows exactly what she’s going to do. </p><p>So, she waits. </p><p>And plans. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, she lets Tobin do her thing and she plays along, enjoying the view as her partner practically preens in front of her all day. When she throws on a shirt and masks up to accept their dinner order, Christen springs into action. She makes sure the couch is resting as far back as it can, testing it with a few pushes and satisfied it won’t thump against the wall. She trots to the bedroom to assemble the items she’ll need and stashes them in the bedroom for later. Not that they’ll be in the bedroom, oh no, she’s been liking that chaise quite a bit. She returns with the straps, maneuvering them under the chaise so she’ll only have to pull them out when she’s ready. </p><p>She’s in the kitchen, pulling out plates and silverware when Tobin returns, giving her a smile. “I’m starving,” she says, “you want some water or something else?” </p><p>“I’ll take a water,” Tobin replies, setting the bag down on the counter and beginning to pull the containers out. </p><p>Dinner is fine, they’re watching the second half of the first Manchester United match of the season to get a sense of how their teammates play, looking for tendencies they might not have noticed before with the midfield specifically tonight, making written and mental notes. Both Tobin and Christen want to join the team with a sense of their strengths and weaknesses. When the match is over, Tobin offers to clean up so Christen can make the phone calls she mentioned earlier. Christen gives her a kiss and grabs her phone and heads to the bedroom. </p><p>It worked out perfectly, Christen smiles to herself as she spies on Tobin from the hallway. Tobin is finally done with her stadium, on her knees taking photos of it, turning the thing and looking at the different views. She has music playing softly so she doesn’t hear her approach from behind. </p><p>It’s in her nature for Christen touch Tobin’s shoulders when she kneels behind her, they are both very tactile creatures, loving to give and receive touch. It’s probably one of the reasons they get so passionate and turned on by each other. So when she lays her hands on Tobin’s shoulders and massages them gently, Tobin just leans back into it, turning her neck for a kiss. </p><p>“It looks great, babe,” Christen enthuses, “there’s so much detail.” </p><p>“Yeah, check this out,” Tobin says excitedly, turning the stadium to the side to show her the features. She shows her the miniature statue of Alex Ferguson, the Holy Trinity and the clock marking the time of the dreadful plane crash to honor those who were lost. Once again, in the time Christen was on her phone, Tobin had lost her shirt and was clad in her sports bra. Christen continues to question parts of the stadium and Tobin points them out with pride. She has every right to be proud she’s completed this, it’s amazingly detailed. </p><p>When Tobin is quiet for a moment, Christen leans and begins to kiss her neck, moving down to her exposed clavicle. She’s aware they have only one day left of quarantine and their first official day will be media, so she is careful not to mark her. Even though she’d love to leave bruises up and down her neck and on her chest. Her hands move to run along Tobin’s torso and when she presses her front against Tobin’s back, Tobin turns her head sharply when she feels Christen’s warm, naked skin. “Hey there,” she grins at her, searching her eyes for a clue as to what is coming next.  </p><p>“Hi there,” Christen grins back at her, kissing her softly and then biting her lower lip, pulling on it slightly before releasing it. “Wanna mess around?” she asks seductively and smiles wide as Tobin laughs. It’s an inside joke between them, one night when Tobin visited Christen in Utah she had asked her that while in bed, very aware of a one Rachel Corsie sleeping in the bedroom across the hall.</p><p>Tobin turns slightly to look at her and eyes grow slightly wider when she sees Christen is sporting nude nylons with the Feeldoe dildo already deep inside her and the cock pressed up against her lower abdomen. “Oh, you ain’t playing, huh,” she smirks, sending her a wink. She licks her lips then absently bites her lower lip, completely oblivious as to how incredibly sexy it makes her looks, and then looks at her, “What are you thinking, babe?” she asks, her already low voice dropping down a couple of octaves, her way of asking if she wants to play a scene or just have sex. </p><p>“I wanna tie you up and fuck you on the chaise,” Christen shares with her, her fingers running behind Tobin’s neck, pulling her to kiss her and then slowly releasing her hair from the hair tie holding it in place. She runs her fingers through her hair as they kiss, returning to the back of her neck and giving her hair a playful, yet urgent tug. </p><p>“So, what do you think?” she asks, eying her partner, “Once last hot and heavy romp before training starts?” she asks for consent with sparkling eyes. </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Tobin replies, kissing her hard before pulling back, “you know I’m always down for this,” she says honestly, knitting her brows together as she looks at her. “You know that, Chris,” she says, seeing how Christen’s eyes suddenly look vulnerable, “Babe,” she asks, tilting her head. </p><p>“I just,” Christen starts, suddenly second guessing herself, “sometimes I think I’m too much,” she says, “too needy,” she confesses, her voice softening, “too demanding,” she whispers. </p><p>“I love you,” Tobin says, shaking her head, “and I love all of those of sides of you. You’re not too much for me, I love how passionate you are about so many things. You’re not too needy, I love how wanted you make me feel." she runs her hand along Christen's upper arm, “You’re not too demanding,” she says tenderly, “I love how in touch you are with your feelings and wanting to share them with me. Be it verbally or physically.” </p><p>“I love you,” Christen rushes to say, feeling overwhelmed by how Tobin perceives her, “I love how you accept me for all of my sides, my moods, my needs and my desires.” </p><p>Tobin smiles softly, offering her a sweet kiss, “And I love when we use the Feeldoe,” she states, “there’s something about it, the idea that it makes us both feel good,” she looks at her lovingly, “there’s just something so intimate when we both get off at the same time. I love it. Even if it’s when we’re in a scene or using it when we make love, I feel such a deep connection to you with it.” </p><p>Christen finally cracks a small smile as Tobin’s words sink in and she hears her sincerity. “I do too,” she admits, “and you know, if you’re ever not in the mood” </p><p>“I do,” Tobin cuts her off, giving her a sly smile, “I kinda really get turned on when you’re aggressive,” </p><p>Christen lifts an eyebrow, “You do, do you,” she acknowledges, “well, I’m feeling a little aggressive right now,” </p><p>Tobin gives her a defiant look, “Well, what are you going to do about it?” </p><p> </p><p>XXXX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God,” Tobin cries out, her arms straining against the straps that hold her immobile, “fuck!” She’s spread wide open, her legs shackled with nylon straps against the far edges of the lounger, a strap running beneath the furniture that connects to her hands, a buckle slid to make it taut and leave her unable to move. Christen is steadily pumping in her, her hips sharply thrusting as she kneels at the base of the chaise in between Tobin’s strapped legs. She’s glistening with sweat from her exertions, her hip flexing and knees feeling the slight burn on her knees from the rug on the floor. Tobin is gasping and she’s nearly ready to explode, she has orgasmed once already and Christen powered through it, bringing her over the edge and building her back to the peak. She presses her hands down hard on Tobin’s spread thighs and delivers a series of hard and fast pumps into her and Tobin releases with a high pitched moans as she orgasms, sounds that put Christen over the edge, her hips jerking wildly as she comes. She collapses forward onto Tobin’s stomach, panting, her eyes closed and mouth sucking in air. </p><p>It takes a couple of minutes when Christen registers Tobin is moaning and squirming beneath her, “Chris, Chris, baby, I can’t take it,” </p><p>Christen lifts her head, realizing her hips are still moving with aftershocks, plunging into Tobin who is hypersensitive and shuddering. Slowly she withdraws the silicon cock, taking a moment to wipe herself with an end of the towel she brought out before daintily and slowly cleaning up Tobin before wrapping the toy in the towel. She unfastens the Sherpa lined cuffs to release Tobin’s legs that slide forward lazily upon release. Then she climbs onto the chaise, crawling to hover over Tobin and release her hands, taking care to gently each arm down and not let them fall from its position. Once Tobin is freed from her bonds, Christen snuggles against her side, letting out a yawn and closing her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Two hours later after they both have had their fill of each other, the two are side by side in the small bathroom, sharing the single sink as they brush their teeth, shoulders touching in the confined space. Their eyes are bleary and half lidded from their physical activities, bodies relaxed and movements slow. Tobin spits out her toothpaste and grabs her cup, filling it with water, she brings the cup to her lips yet stops before speaking, “I think I’m going to like Manchester,” she admits, looking at Christen’s reflection in the mirror. Christen lifts and eyebrow in question, prodding Tobin to explain. </p><p>Tobin takes a drink and spits it out, then wipes her mouth with a towel. “I just feel like this is a new chapter, you know?” she tilts her head as she looks at Christen. “And it’s so special to share this with you. Like, for a year. It’s the most permanent thing we’ll have had since we got together, you know?” </p><p>Christen nods as she wipes her face and leans against the counter to look directly at her. “I feel the same way,” she smiles at her, wrapping her arms around her and letting her head rest on her shoulder, “it was so disappointing when Portland couldn’t work something out with Chicago,” she sighs, “I’ve wanted to play with you for years.” </p><p>Tobin rubs Christen’s back, “I know,” she says quietly, kissing the side of her head. </p><p>“It’s nice that we don’t have to constantly schedule our lives for a while,” Christen continues, “even though I’m the Planning Queen,” she dryly chuckles, “it’s so nice just to be with you and not have to think.” </p><p>“Yes,” Tobin hugs her, sighing contently, “I think this is going to be so good for our careers and for us,” she says. </p><p>“I do too,” Christen agrees, sliding to stand in front of her, “onwards,” she smiles. </p><p>Tobin cups Christen cheeks with both of her hands, giving her a tender kiss, “Onwards, babe,” she smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Fini</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I needed a distraction from a different story I am writing and this strange errant thought developed into this.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it. </p><p>Oh, and find me on Tumblr at: maresthird </p><p>Oh, and if you're interested, my next story is about T and C in Egypt and I will be posting some stuff on Tumblr about it before I publish and during to help with the mood. I'm hoping it's ready by the beginning of November.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>